uleranfandomcom-20200213-history
Humans
Humans Humans are the most diverse and populous race in Skazia . Humans are known for being extremely adaptable, and for being able to cross-breed with Elves , Dwarves , and Orcs . Humans have one of the highest rates of magic users, second only to Elves and naturally magical creatures. 'Thismonians' Thismonians This-Mone-Eah-Uns are the residents of the Kingdom of Thismonia, the largest existing kingdom in Skaziazia . Thismonians are varied in appearance and build. 'Native' Native Thismonians are hardy, commonly brown-haired, tan-skinned humans. Most native Thismonians are large but not tall, have a thick jaw, and have strong arms. They are mostly known as farmers, though the line of Quilenoire I is of pure Native Thismonian stock. Native Thismonians live around Yallia , the Capital, and across most of central Thismonia. 'Renleaf' Renleaf Thismonians are humans of partial elvish descent, and are similar to elves in many ways. Renleafish men often have little body hair and soft, relatively pale skin, and the women usually have slightly tapered ears and an affinity to nature. In addition, they are known to be able to outlive most pure humans, have many magic users, and shun excess violence. Renleaf Thismonians are mostly found along the Thismonia-Renleaf border, in both Elvish Renleaf and the Thismonian forests bordering it. 'Thentigo' Thentigo Thismonians are closely related to native Marticans, and little distinction can be drawn between the two, save nationality. See Martics 'Tavaril' Tavaril Thismonians are pale, blond Humans who live in the north of Thismonia. Tavaril Thismonians are known to be excellent soldiers, and able to endure the cold well. Also, they commonly speak with a strong accent similar to that of dwarves. Tavaril Thismonians are closely tied to Notrdenni , and they share common ancestry. 'Steckerway' Steckerwayans are a belligerent and angry people, many of which still long for independence after Thismonia annexed their former sovereignity . They are tall and olive-skinned, and are skilled macemen. 'Alvan' Alvan humans have reddish skin, as if they are always embarassed. They are skilled sorcerers and Spell-Knights, but many dislike the rule by their Thismonian overlords. 'Garnori' Garnori Garn-or-i are those living in the Kingdom of Garnor , a chaotic realm with an extreme lack of order. Their king is dead, and the lords of the realm have gone independent and have started their own smaller regimes, and soldiers form gangs of deserter-bandits. They used to hold a greater deal of power in earlier years before their political tensions evolved into rebellion. Their capital is Garnus, and their largest city is Torgath. Their colours are white and red. The Balnoz Sovereignity has conquered much of their land. 'Balnozi' The Balnozi Bal-noz-eah are folk living in the Balnoz Sovereignty . They occupy much of former Garnor . Balnoz's council is a pestering and silver-greedy lot. Balnoz's lords and generals often go out and accept mercenary contracts from larger nations while the nation is not at war. The land is poor and ripe with robbers and cultists and deserters. Balnoz is militarily inferior to most of the other nations; only being able to successfully invade divided Garnor. But, other country leaders leave the Balnoz alone because many of their own lords have already accepted bribes or have backed down from supporting war against them due to direct assassination threats; the Balnoz have the most feared Rogues Guild in Skazia. Balnoz's main colours are yellow and black. 'Martics' Martics live in the desert realm of Martica . Several areas of Martica have been taken over by Thismonia. They are dark or olive-skinned, and are about as tall as a Thismonian. They are intelligent, but rarely speak to other races. They are known for their skillfully-crafted sabers and their exotic turbans. Martica's national colours are tan and light blue, tan symbolizing the land upon which they live, and blue symbolizing the water that gives life. 'Notrdenni' Notrdenni are short, swarthy humans who live in Notrden , a land north of Thismonia. They live in medium to small kingdoms, and are excellent travellers. They are not inherently violent, but are more than capable of defending themselves using cleverly designed traps. Notrdenni have frequent contact with the dwarves , who regard them as kin. 'Lozians' Lozians are trading folk from across the Great Sea. The land in which they live is devoid of war, and is extremely peaceful. Many aspire to go there, but all who try to sail there perished. Only the Lozians are equipped with the specially-crafted ships to cross the Grand Sea in such distances. Their colours are white and gray. 'Sunnlosi' A fallen empire from several past eras. It is said that their soldiers wore gold-painted armour and brandished blades of emerald. Sunnlosi conquered much of the continent before their fall. The empire suddenly collapsed due to an unknown cause. There is a small kingdom composed of remnants from the Sunnlosi empire, but it is merely a shade of its predecessor's former glory. Their main colours are yellow and green. 'Darkfiefers' Darkfief humans are paleskinned men who live in the Dreadlands region, and split off from Thismonia while King Foster IV was occupied with the Garnian-Thismonian war. Darkfief consists of villages and fortresses which are run by confederate Overlords who are always trying to get a foothold in the undead-infested region by battling the Risen , Chiropts and Dark Elves. Many necromancers are Darkfief humans. Their main colours are dark purple and black. |}